


Attention

by sisaboo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, DJ Otabek Altin, M/M, Only very slight jjbek, Otabek isn't much better, Post-Break Up, Rated teen for language and drinking, Songfic, You Have Been Warned, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, but maybe I'll write a follow up sometime, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaboo/pseuds/sisaboo
Summary: You just want attention, you don't want my heartMaybe you just hate the thought of me with someone newIt had been over three months since Otabek had walked out of their shared apartment, Yuri’s words still burning like acid in his mind, but Yuri had been sure he’d come back. No matter what, he always came back.But this time, clearly, had been different.So tonight, Yuri was gonna make him see exactly what he'd been missing.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> In which Yuri and Otabek broke up, and Yuri's being a dick about it. Also contains light JJBek.
> 
> (It's better if you play Charlie Puth's 'Attention' on repeat)
> 
> Edit: this is in no way supposed to be anti OtaYuri. Believe it or not, I really love them both and want them to be happy together! I just wanted to imagine what would happen if, maybe, things just didn't end well.

_You've been runnin’ 'round, runnin’ 'round, runnin’ 'round_

_Throwin' that dirt all on my name_

_'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_

  
_You've been going 'round, going 'round, going 'round_

_Every party in LA '_

_Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh_

 

He’d already been in three clubs so far, but he didn’t care. He was gonna make Otabek notice him tonight if it killed him.

It had been over three months since the man had walked out of their shared apartment, Yuri’s words still burning like acid in his mind, but Yuri had been sure he’d come back. No matter what, he always came back.

But this time, clearly, had been different. He’d always been too much for Otabek to handle, Yuri thought bitterly, his eyes scanning the packed club in the dark. Otabek was always DJing these days, and he’d become pretty popular. Well, Yuri corrected himself, he’d _always_ been popular, but it’s feels so much worse when everyone wants a piece of someone you can no longer have.

Otabek had a habit of appearing in the papers these days, always with a famous producer and his entourage, or some dumbass celebrity party boy and a crew of faceless nobodies. Those pictures pissed Yuri off most of all.

Tonight though, he was gonna be that party boy hanging all over Kazakhstan's hero.

He was sick to the back teeth of seeing Otabek everywhere he looked, and the other man ignoring his every attempt at contact. They’d been together for four years, for fuck’s sake, was this really how he was going to treat Yuri after all this time? Yuri almost spat on the ground, the memory rising like bile in his throat. No, Yuri was gonna make him notice him tonight. No matter what.

 

_I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

_You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine_

_And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

_But you're not coming home with me tonight_

 

As for what he was gonna do when he finally saw Otabek, Yuri hadn’t thought that far. All he knew he wanted was to see the look in his ex’s eyes when he saw what he was missing. Maybe he’d even ask to come back to their apartment with him. Maybe he’d stay this time.

It was still _their_ apartment as far as Yuri was concerned. Not one thing had changed since the day he walked in, a week after their fight, to find Otabek packing.

 _“Shit,”_ Otabek had muttered under his breath, clearly hoping to be out of there by the time Yuri got home. His suitcase lay open on the bed, almost filled with his clothes (including the favourite hoodie he’d stolen from Otabek somewhere in their second year together, he realised later), and the picture frames on the sideboard all lay face down. _Too ashamed to look at me, asshole?_ Yuri thought.

He remembered how his boyfriend had closed the suitcase hurriedly, clearly deciding anything left behind was no longer worth it, and brushed past him coldly on his way out of the room.

Yuri had shouted at him, screamed, but he knew Otabek well enough to know that he’d never rise to the bait. Part of Yuri had hoped that maybe, just maybe, something would strike a chord with the man; he couldn’t just walk out, could he? He couldn’t just _leave him behind?_

The man didn’t say a word until he was almost out the front door, pulling his key from his keychain and dropping it on the carpet like a piece of litter he didn’t want to carry any more.

“Delete my number, Yuri. Bye.”

Yuri had never been very good at listening. Not that it mattered, Otabek never responded to his texts anyway. He’d probably blocked him, he realised after a week of no replies and calls being diverted straight to voicemail.

 

 _Ignore this, fucking bastard,_ he’d thought as he looked in the mirror tonight before leaving the house. He looked good - Otabek had always liked this outfit on him. The ripped t-shirt revealing hints of milky skin underneath, the leather hugging his long legs, legs that Otabek had loved to throw over his shoulders whenever possible and kiss bruises along his thighs.

He wore Otabek’s favourite cologne, tamed his golden hair into a ponytail and threw on his boots, the ones with the slight heel. Those boots and that heel made his ass look almost too good to eat, Otabek had always said. _Great,_ Yuri had thought as he picked up his keys, eyes landing on the other man’s set still lying on the table. _Let’s see him try to resist me tonight._

 

_You just want attention, you don't want my heart_

_Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

_Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_

_You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you_

 

The truth was that Yuri had seen the breakup coming a mile away. They’d been arguing more than ever, throwing insults like rocks in their glass house, shattering anything nearby worth breaking. Otabek had already spent several days on JJ’s couch in the weeks leading up to the end, unable to take any more shouting matches. He’d come back when Yuri had promised to be better. But the quiet lasted all of five minutes and they were at each other’s throats once again by the end of the day.

The music was pounding in the club, the place packed with sweaty bodies pressing together, everyone swaying erratically to the music. A familiar riff came on, and the beat seemed to synchronise with Yuri’s heart as he recognised the song. It was one of Otabek’s remixes. He was here.

_Jackpot, motherfucker._

 

A strained smirk played on Yuri’s lips as he made his way to the bar, recognising the familiar shape of the DJ in the booth. He was dressed all in black, headphones over one ear, eyes forever down on the tables, concentrating. Otabek never let much distract him when he was on the job, letting his legendary precision do the talking. He was _good at this._

Shedding his jacket, the younger man swayed his hips in time with the pulsing music, his hair swinging behind him, a little more mussed than he would like - but it had already been a long night. He was sure he looked good regardless.

He spotted the usual hangers-on outside the DJ booth from across the room, chatting and laughing and pretending like they knew Otabek. He hardly seemed to notice, a fact that Yuri saw with a tingle of pleasure. That’s right - Otabek was his. No-one else could have him. Yuri would make sure of it.

At the bar, he ordered a double vodka tonic, handing his money to the barman with a playful wink. The drink arrived in his hand quickly and he downed half of it before he even turned around.

It was show time.

 

_You've been runnin’ 'round, runnin’ 'round, runnin’ 'round_

_Throwin' that dirt all on my name_

_'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd_

_Call you up_

 

_Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're_

_Right here standin' face to face_

_You already know, 'ready know, 'ready know_

_That you won, oh_

 

The song was coming to an end, and Yuri made sure he’d be right in front of Otabek when it did. He knew the other man always glanced out into the crowd once he’d queued up the next one, and Yuri would be right there, eyes waiting to make contact, ready to see the look on his boyfriend’s face. _Ex boyfriend,_ Yuri corrected. _But for how long…?_

He pushed his way through the crowd, hips swinging, excitement pulsing through him with the waning beat. This was gonna be good.

He had no idea that even just waiting for a glance from Otabek could have this effect on him. It reminded him of how he’d felt four and a half years ago, pining after the man who’d go on to own his heart, his whole body. His mouth would go dry even being in the same room, even though they’d already been friends for two years before he realised he wanted more. Luckily, he hadn’t been the only one.

They’d exchanged sweet kisses in the locker rooms on an almost daily basis, chaste and hidden, the thrill of keeping their relationship to themselves only making things better. By the time they told their families, they’d already moved Otabek’s stuff from his room and turned it into a studio, both of their things now stuffed into what had been Yuri’s space. Now it was _their_ space.

They made pancakes together on the weekends, Yuri always wearing one of Otabek’s t-shirts and not much else, Otabek always finding a reason to put his hands on his boyfriend’s skin, brush his hair, kiss every inch of pale skin.

But as the years went on, something inside them faded. It was no longer the raw intensity it had been, instead replaced by routine and expectations. They stopped sleeping naked. They sat apart on the sofa when watching tv. They scrolled on their phones instead of trying to make conversation.

 

They were both busy with skating, of course, but the excuse no longer applied during off season, and the distance between them only seemed more apparent. Otabek was increasingly busy DJing over the past year, and when he wasn’t out performing, or at the rink training, his mind was clearly on other things. Yuri craved attention and got none. The more he tried, the more his efforts became desperate and annoying. The less attention he got.

The only thing keeping them together had been the anger, the mad arguing, the fighting and the sex that always followed immediately after, passionate and fiery. But what had once been a forest fire ripping through them had dimmed to just a single open flame. They hardly spoke a word afterwards anymore, barely even kissed. They never looked into each other’s eyes.

A bolt of electricity shot through Yuri, enough to make his movements stop. Those deep brown eyes that he’d loved so much finally met his, an almost unreadable expression crossing the older man’s face at the realisation of what, _who_ he was looking at. _You’re mine now, Beka,_ Yuri thought, as if he was sending it to the other along telepathic waves. _Let’s see you try and ignore me._

It was their first time being in the same room since that day three months ago, and as far as Yuri was concerned, there was no-one else here except him and Otabek. He smiled, hips shaking, sucking on the straw of his drink, and the DJ kept his eyes on him. But his expression didn’t look excited, or even happy to see him. It was pained. Maybe even a little annoyed.

 _Whatever,_ the blonde thought, lights bouncing off his lithe frame as he danced to the music, green eyes boring into the other. His own smirk vanished, but the intensity of his features remained. He’d waited a long time for just a look, he wasn’t going to give it up easily.

 

_What are you doin' to me?_

_What are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?)_

 

_I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_

_You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine_

_And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_

_But you're not coming home with me tonight_

 

The new song was pounding out its chorus by now and Yuri drained his drink, placing the empty glass unceremoniously on a nearby counter. His eyes still upcast, staring into the booth, Yuri’s hands began to roam over his body. He’d always been a good dancer, the rhythm clear in his movements. He’d loved to dance for Otabek, and Otabek loved to watch.

 _Go ahead and watch me, fucker,_ Yuri thought. _Look at what you left behind._

But the next time he looked up, Otabek’s eyes were somewhere else.

Someone was leaning over the side of the DJ booth, grinning the most stupid fucking grin. Someone Yuri instantly recognised, and a wave of disgust hit him in the stomach like a curled fist. The man stretched his arm out, capturing Otabek’s hips and pulling him closer, his headphone wires straining at the distance from his decks.

Yuri watched as Otabek leaned in with an awkward smile. He knew Yuri was watching him, a fact Yuri noticed with only the faintest sense of triumph, but there was nothing else he could do. The man leaned down and planted a kiss on Otabek’s cheek before handing him a drink. A whiskey and coke, his poison of choice.

Feeling as though his stomach was about to fall out of his ass, Yuri’s eyes remained on the scene playing in slow motion in front of him. He watched as JJ, _that fucker JJ,_ winked at the shorter man, hopping down from the booth and sauntering back over to his posse of stupid loud fuckboys. That wasn’t a friendly kiss, Yuri realised with disgust. JJ and Otabek were _together._ Or at least fooling around. Or something.

And he was fucking seething.

 

“ _Seriously, asshole?!”_ Yuri shouted, his voice drowned out by the loud thumping music. Or was that the sound of his blood angrily pumping in his ears? “Look at me!”

Otabek did. There was no way he heard him, but he looked regardless. Looked back to see Yuri’s pain, and fury, and anguish written all over his face as if etched there permanently in  sharpie. Otabek looked equally in pain at least, but the thought did nothing to ease Yuri’s torment.

His face like thunder, Yuri gestured up at his ex. _Come down here. Come and talk to me. I want to hear what you have to say._ The words rattled around loudly inside his head - there was no point saying them out loud when no one would ever hear his voice over the song. The beat was slowing, mocking Yuri, waning before the next one came on. Otabek almost missed his cue. Almost.

Yuri didn’t know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t this. Wasn’t thinking he’d see his Otabek - _his Otabek! -_ being manhandled by that filthy bastard JJ. They’d been friends even longer than he and Yuri, of course, but… but this? There was no mistaking it. Everything made sense now.

 

_You just want attention, you don't want my heart_

_Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_

_Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_

_You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh_

 

He remembered the morning Otabek left. They’d argued from the moment they woke up, dumb things like whose turn it was to make coffee, who had forgotten to change the filter, who left the cap off the toothpaste.

But they both knew that wasn’t what they were really arguing about. In fact, they were both too tired to care any more about the shitty little details that used to matter so much.

The truth was, Yuri had been texting someone else, texting things he couldn’t explain away as ‘friendly’, no matter how hard he tried. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it, but he’d gotten bored. They both had. The first time Otabek found out, there’d been a shouting match that had lasted for days. Yuri had promised over and over that he hadn’t done anything but text, that he’d delete the guy’s number, he didn’t mean anything. Otabek had been so busy lately, he said, he just wanted someone to talk to. Wanted someone to make him feel wanted.

This time, Otabek’s reaction was worse. Yuri had thought he seemed a little too placid about the whole thing at the time, and now he knew why. Otabek’s heart had already moved on. He was too tired to fight Yuri on this any more. If Yuri wanted out, so did he. And so he’d left.

 _Left to go cry on JJ’s fucking shoulder_ , Yuri thought bitterly. He tasted bile in his throat, a sting that wasn’t just the double vodka.

His eyes glazed over in anger, almost unseeing, the fresh betrayal pulsing behind them. But he just about caught Otabek’s movement, the shake of his head. _No,_ Otabek was saying to him. _You don’t get to tell me what to do any more._

 

_What are you doin' to me?_

_What are you doin', huh? (Yeah, you just want attention)_

_What are you doin' to me? (I knew from the start)_

_What are you doin' huh? (You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you)_

 

He wasn’t gonna come down. Wasn’t even gonna come and pass the fucking time of day with Yuri. He wouldn’t give him even the slightest bit of attention beyond the strained eye contact between them, eye contact which Otabek promptly broke, looking down at his decks once more. Whatever silent discussion they’d been having, they were done.

Yuri turned on his heel and left. This had been his last effort, but it looked like it was pointless either way. Otabek wasn’t gonna come back, and he’d been a fucking idiot to think so. Whether he even wanted Otabek back wasn’t a thought in Yuri’s mind - he just knew he didn’t want him anywhere near someone else.

 _Whatever_ , he thought, spitting on the pavement outside as he pulled out his phone. He texted some guy to meet him nearby, because if Otabek wasn’t going home alone he sure as shit wasn’t.

As he scrolled his contacts, Otabek’s name popped up, the stupid picture Yuri had taken of him in the middle of a tickle fight lighting up his screen. That had been a good day.

Yuri looked at the picture and spat again.

He finally deleted Otabek’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ever, and my first time writing Otayuri, apologies if it wasn't great but I had some weird kind of fun writing it.  
> I heard song fic isn't a thing anymore, apparently, but I just thought this one fit them so well that I had to do it?  
> Written in one sitting very early in the morning so apologies for any mistakes or weird grammar.
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment or kudos and I'll love you forever. <3


End file.
